With the advent of the Internet, email has become prevalent in digital communications. For example, email messages are exchanged on a daily basis to conduct business, to maintain personal contacts, to send and receive files, etc. Unfortunately, undesired email messages have also become prevalent with increased email traffic. Often, these email messages are unsolicited advertisements, which are often referred to as “junk mail” or “spam.” Currently, software applications exist, which remove some of the spam or junk mail from a recipient's email account (or mailbox), thereby reducing clutter in the recipient's email account. Email messages that are determined to be spam or junk mail are either removed (e.g., permanently deleted) or stored in a designated folder (e.g., “trash” folder, “junk mail” folder, “spam” folder, etc.). Such applications, however, still may not be adequate to effectively remove undesired email messages.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.